


Two Dark Souls

by Dexilt



Category: My Little Pony
Genre: M/M, Young Celestia, Young Luna
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 08:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8705056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dexilt/pseuds/Dexilt
Summary: Preview of the first Chapther!!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Preview of the first Chapther!!

In Equestria for a thousands years, two things happened. First did Sombra get banished from the Crystal Empire. The second thing is that Princess Luna turned to Nightmare Moon. And she did get banished to the moon.  
Luna, who raised the moon, and brought darkness to the land.  
And Sombra, who used fear to control others.  
But why the same time? And why are both using the darkness?


End file.
